Stole My Heart
by BraveryIsToActInSpiteOfFear
Summary: A wolfstar fic made up of a series of oneshots prompted by songs. They all link together but the fic will not have the same flow of a chaptered fic. SiriusxRemus and JamesxLily
1. Stole My Heart

**Song Prompt: _Stole My Heart_ by _ O__ne Direction_**

Remus Lupin was a good boy. If he hadn't been roped into numerous pranks and schemes by James Potter and the ever charming Sirius Black, he would probably have a perfect record. As it was, he had been made a prefect which only confirmed Sirius's suspicions that pranks were harmless, didn't count for anything and that under no circumstances should they stop them. Remus was brilliant, the brain behind the task of putting their ideas into actual actions. Without Remus, the Marauders would stop being super mega awesome and just be awesome. Of course the poor boy was deluded that they had to be good and follow rules and stuff that Sirius planned to cure him of. Remus never broke the rules. Sirius knew that Remus was not a thief. So he was _very_ surprised when Remus stole something very important to him.

It was on New Year's Eve during their sixth year when Remus stole it from him. For the first time in Marauder history, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays along with Lily Evans. Remus was staying because the full moon fell on Christmas Eve and he would get better care from Madam Pomfrey at school. Sirius was staying to be there for Remus and, well, Christmas at his house pretty much sucked. James was for once giving up his picture perfect Christmas because he could finally help Remus during the full moon as this was the first Christmas they were Animagi. Peter was pretty much only staying because James was. None of them were entirely sure why Lily was staying although Remus believed it had something to do with her sister and her new fiancée and James had somehow convinced himself that she had signed herself up to stay the minute she found out he was. The rest of them had given up trying to convince him otherwise and Remus and Sirius quietly left Peter to indulge James and endure 'Lily-rants'.

This year, the five of them were on the astronomy tower along with a few other students from Hufflepuff. The Slytherins were, as expected, nowhere to be seen and Sirius figured all the Ravenclaws were studying for OWL's and NEWT's and other ridiculous stuff like that. The students on the roof were all waiting for the fireworks that Flitwick had promised them to celebrate the New Year.

"Moony?" Sirius leaned over to Remus.

"Yes?" Remus answered sounding slightly amused as he had the other thousand times that night when Sirius had asked him for the time. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but James cut across him.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius! It's ten to twelve. Get a watch!" Sirius glared at him.

"I have a watch." He informed James, "I just prefer Moony's." James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because he tells you the time so you don't have to try read a clock." He widened his eyes and clutched his throat dramatically, "The horror! Reading! A clock!" Sirius shot him another glare then stood up a moved next to Remus.

"Happy now?"

"Lucky Remus." James chuckled, earning him a punch from Sirius.

"Shut up all of you!" Lily interjected, "It's nearly time." Sirius grinned and bounced up and down.

"Fireworks!" He collapsed on Remus, "I love fireworks!"

"Oof." Remus complained, "Have you taken to eating rocks?"

"It's dark." Sirius whined as if he hadn't heard Remus.

"That means you can actually see the fireworks genius." Remus rolled his eyes at Lily.

"I still don't know how you put up with this lot Remus." She said sighing and Remus shrugged.

"I know. They don't appreciate the effort enough." Sirius patted his shoulder comfortingly in a way that was about as comforting as a dragon deciding to eat you later instead of now.

"We appreciate you Moony." Sirius squeezed his cheek. "I can't see you!" He pouted. Remus slapped his hand away.

"Get off me!" Sirius ran his hand through Remus's hair instead and somehow managed to fit more of himself on the other boy's lap. "You'll miss the fireworks." Remus threatened and Sirius sat upright quickly, nearly banging heads with Remus.

"So Lily," James began, "Who are you going to kiss at midnight?" Lily smiled sweetly,

"Remus." She answered grinning at him.

"What!" James spluttered, "But. But. He's a poof!" Remus punched James.

"I am not!" Sirius looked hurt and slung his arm around Remus.

"You're denying our connection! Our love!" Remus made a noise of disgust and pushed Sirius arm away.

"You're a pain. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Sirius shrugged.

"Might have been mentioned before."

"It's starting guys." Peter said quietly. They all turned to see the first of the sparks fading from the sky. Sirius felt Remus relax next to him as colorful sparks continued to blossom in the sky. Sirius turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. Remus was smiling, his lips turned up in a perfect curve, an expression of pure joy on his face. Long, dark lashes framed his eyes which were liquid amber in the light of the fireworks. His hair was waving gently, the color of spun gold. His skin was clear, his hated scars crisscrossing over his cheeks. Remus turned his head and a tiny frown creased his forehead as he noticed Sirius staring.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sirius smiled, "You look happy." A smile spread across Remus's face.

"I am." He replied and turned back to the fireworks. Sirius turned his attention away but not until he had made the important observation that Remus Lupin was beautiful. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he knew it was true and that knowledge was good enough for now.

Over the next month, Sirius found his gaze wandering constantly to the recently deemed gorgeous boy. It wasn't until he noticed his expression when staring at Remus was very similar to the one James wore when he looks at Lily that Sirius made his next important observation. That New Years eve night, Remus Lupin had stolen his heart.

**Note: The next chapter/s will link to this and carry on the story but they will each be written in more of a oneshot style. Please Review. I love reviews! :) Not that I'm begging or anything . . . **


	2. No Air

**Song Prompt: _No Air _by _Jordin Sparks (Glee Version)_**

Almost immediately after Sirius had come to this conclusion, Remus was pulled from class during Transfiguration and didn't return for nearly four days. The remaining marauders were perplexed as the full moon had been the week before so it wasn't anything to do with his 'furry little problem' as James so delicately put it. Questioning McGonagall was to no avail other than being told it was 'family matters' and it would be Mr. Lupin's choice as to whether he shared it with them. They tried Dumbledore but he was away on business and could not see them. Sirius soon discovered that he needed Remus. The werewolf had not only stolen his heart, he had apparently taken his lungs with him too because Sirius could not breathe. Every waking moment was spent alternatively obsessing over where Remus was, when he would be back and if he was okay. Eventually even James figured out something was wrong with Sirius when he point-blank refused to prank Flitwick because it was 'unfair' or McGonagall because 'they would get in trouble.'

"You okay Padfoot?" James asked him one morning. Sirius shrugged halfheartedly,

"Worried." He replied and James looked relieved,

"About Moony?"

"Yeah." James made a face.

"Me too." Sirius shrugged again and went back to wondering what Remus was doing.

Later that day, James was yet again obsessing over Lily and Sirius and Peter were ignoring him when James said something that made Sirius pause in his important task of pretending James was not in the room.

"When I'm not with her, it feels like I can't breathe or something." He moaned flopping on his bed.

"Maybe because she hexed you before she left?" Peter suggested but James continued, ignoring him.

"It feels like, just like . . ." James paused, searching for the right word.

"Like there's no air." Sirius said softly.

"Exactly!" James pointed a Sirius, "How'd you know?" Sirius bit his lip,

"Wild guess." He answered and went back to his muggle motorbike magazine.

When Remus finally returned, he was attacked by Sirius and required to endure a flood of questions, most of which he seemed disinclined to answer. The most they could get out of him was that his mother had been ill – actually ill this time – and he'd gone home to see her and help his father look after her. He claimed she was fine now but he still looked upset and Sirius was not convinced that everything was okay. After all, when you live with someone for nearly six years; you learn to tell when something is wrong. That night he climbed into Remus's bed and cast a silencing charm.

"What's really wrong Remus?" He asked the boy who was now staring at him incredulously.

"You're in my bed!" He exclaimed.

"Because something is wrong with you." Sirius told him and Remus sighed,

"It's my fault" he whispered into his pillow and Sirius frowned.

"What's your fault? It's not your fault that your mother is ill!" Remus shrugged one shoulder but stayed quiet. Sirius grabbed him and shook him. "Talk to me Remus!" Remus closed his eyes and a tear trickled out between the lashes splayed on his cheeks. Without thinking, Sirius shuffled next to Remus and wrapped his arms around him. His hand traced soothing circles on Remus's back. The werewolf let out a small sob and shifted so he was pressed closer to Sirius.

"My mother wasn't ill." He admitted, eyes still closed, "Someone," He paused, "Someone found out about me and hexed my mother for it." Sirius inhaled sharply.

"Is she alright?"

"She is now." Remus pulled out of his friend's embrace and putting his face in his hands, muttered something into them. Sirius frowned and gently took the smaller boy's hands off his face.

"What was that?" Another tear slid down Remus's cheek.

"Dad took her to St Mungo's but they wouldn't treat her because of me. Thought she deserved it for raising a werewolf or something." Remus paused and wiped a hand across his cheek. Sirius felt his lip curl. He _hated_ the ridiculous prejudice against werewolves. Anyone could look at Remus and see a perfect, sweet, intelligent young boy who didn't deserve what had happened to him. Except thanks to the view that werewolves were evil that had been imposed on the wizarding community, no doubt by pureblood maniacs like his family, Remus was shunned and treated as little better than an animal. "They claimed it was because she's a muggle but since when have they refused to treat muggles hexed by witches or wizards?" Remus flopped down on his bed in a very un-Remus-like fashion. "Why am I even still here?" He moaned, more tears spilling out. "No one needs me. I'm just a burden to everyone." Sirius pulled him up and leaned in close.

"Don't even dare." He said fiercely. "The marauders need you. _I _need you." Remus frowned and shook his head slowly. Sirius shook him again, "Dammit Remus, I'm serious!" He shoved a palm against the other boy's mouth, "No don't say it. That joke is old." Remus giggled weakly and Sirius continued, "You should have seen us over the last few days Rem. We were going crazy. We love you and we need you. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything not knowing if you were okay. Remus's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Are you serious?" He asked softly and Sirius grinned.

"I'm always Sirius." He winked at Remus who scowled but whispered thanks then drifted off to sleep, worn out from the day.

**Hope you liked it :) part three has already been started, hope to finish it soon :) in the meantime please review xx**


End file.
